Experts generally agree on the need to stay hydrated before, during, and after exercise. For this reason, it has become popular to bring a water bottle, or similar fluid container, to the gym or other exercise area. While water bottles are typically convenient and easy to carry along, it can be challenging to also take along other person items to a workout, such as keys, cell phone, and credit cards/cash. Backpacks or other bags can be used but are typically relatively large in a gym environment and can therefore present a tripping hazard to the user and those around them. Similarly, in an outdoor workout environment, a user may only want to carry a few items with them (keys, credit cards, phone) without the bulk of a large bag or purse. While users sometimes have pockets in their workout clothes, large cell phones, keys, and credit cards are bulky and distracting to the wearer. Further, vigorous exercise can lead to these items falling out from the pockets.
Additionally, some workouts may include the use of a phone for tracking time or viewing instructional videos. However, without also carrying around a separate phone stand or similar support, it can be difficult to prop up and angle a phone in a desirable direction for working out.
Therefore, what is needed is a better method of organizing a user's water bottle and other personal items, especially in a gym environment, while also providing a convenient support for viewing a cell phone during a workout.